


All Due Respect

by thinkpink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, small kine humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: It's not easy being the only Omega on a ship full of Alphas, but Lance has got a pretty good handle on it. Of course, sometimes lines are crossed and feelings are hurt. Lance can roll with the punches though.





	All Due Respect

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little break from my catboy!lance AU so this is just a fun, quick like ABO piece that doesn't make a whole lot of sense if you think about it too much. 
> 
> Oh whale, hope you enjoy :)

He probably should have expected something like this.

Lance had spent plenty of time around Alphas, especially at the Garrison where they were more numerous than even the Betas. But he’d never been so outnumbered in his life.

He should probably be counting his blessings that Alteans didn’t have secondary sexes, because there was no doubting they’d have turned out to be Alphas too. 

It wasn’t _so_ bad before Pidge had presented. At least then she’d been a neutral scent, enough to even out the overwhelming Alpha funk that permeated the castle.

Then she’d had to go and present, as an Alpha, of course. Lance was just lucky she was so much younger than him – her pheromones had little to no effect on him.

When they added to the mix of the other three though… It got a little overwhelming. 

And yeah, there were some upsides to being the only Omega. At least he didn’t feel any sense of territorialism within the ship. 

The others were definitely not so lucky in that regard. Lance could see it in the way they spared. Just a touch _too_ mean, too aggressive. Not all the time, but sometimes. 

The worst, of course, was the one time Lance had gone into heat since they’d entered space. His scent had been cloying enough to cover even the choking pheromones of Alpha that normally blanketed everything.

Everyone had been on edge, not just Lance. He’d never been so happy to lock himself away from everyone and ignore the ridiculous posturing taking place all over the castle.

And while the scent of Alpha was overpowering within the castle, being an Omega meant it didn’t bother Lance too much. Sure, it was irritating, like dogs pissing on fire hydrants, but it didn’t inspire that same _stay back_ instinct in him that it did in the others. 

So, while there were places on the ship that the others tended to avoid – training room three was _obviously_ Keith’s space, and Shiro and Keith both avoided the engineering room as much as possible, the scent of Pidge and Hunk extremely off-putting – Lance didn’t have any of those restrictions. 

He followed Hunk into the engineering rooms frequently, sitting between the Yellow and Green Paladins as they worked on things he could never understand, chatting away without a care.

Lance was the only person that could fetch Keith from the training room to let him know it was time for dinner, for real this time, stop working yourself to death.

Lance even flitted in and out of Shiro’s bedroom whenever he felt like it, a sentiment shared by no one else. 

Not to mention, he didn’t have to worry about another Omega stepping in on _his_ territory. 

And Lance was plenty territorial. 

It probably stemmed from growing up with so many siblings and cousins, a wide mix of Alpha, Beta, and Omega. There was always another Omega around and even as the less aggressive of the sexes, there was still ample amounts of jealousy and rivalry that went on.

So yeah, maybe he scent-marked the castle… and the Lions and the other Paladins. 

But _whatever,_ it was fine. He didn’t necessarily need to, there weren’t exactly other Omegas vying for their attention, or his space. But he liked doing it, so it didn’t matter and everyone else was smart enough not to bring it up. 

Not to mention the fact that everyone else liked it so much.

Lance wasn’t blind, he’d been an Omega his entire life, he knew what was up. There was no Alpha alive that didn’t enjoy the sweet scent of content Omega. 

There was a reason everyone let Lance into their space.

To be honest, Lance wasn’t sure how they would have fared without him, four Alphas together on a relatively small ship, forced to share space constantly. 

He wasn’t the mediator that a Beta would have been, as evidenced by the fact that Lance was far more willing to jump into a fight than he was to end it, he didn’t have that drive to calm everyone down and sort everything out. In fact, Lance kind of lived to rile everyone up. 

But he was a consoler. He provided comfort and affection, in a way that Alphas and Betas simply couldn’t. His scent was like a balm to hurt, both physical and emotional. He was also eager to please, an enthusiastic audience to their Alpha swagger.

He had been the one Pidge had come to, the second she’d realized she was presenting. 

When Keith and Shiro had come to blows, argument giving way to physical violence, Lance had been the one to check on them both afterwards, ensure they were okay, coddle until they were settled down and capable of rational thought. 

Even mundane things, like listening to Hunk ramble over theory that was way over his head until the Alpha finally figured it out. Sitting quietly while Shiro plotted battle strategy, full attention on the obviously engrossed Alpha, leaning softly into Shiro’s occasional petting as he thought hard about their next move.

Lance liked to think they appreciated him, and everything he provided as an Omega. Enough, at least, to avoid situations like this one.

But here they were.

They’d all been sitting around the dining table, discussing the earlier training they’d engaged in. Shiro was testing out a new attack strategy, but it didn’t seem to be coming together as cohesively as he’d hoped. 

“It would have worked if Lance wasn’t so trigger happy,” Keith shot off, avoiding Lance’s gaze as he took a drink from his cup, which was difficult because they were right across from each other.

 _What the fuck!_ Lance would be the first to admit he’d screwed up a training exercise but that hadn’t been the case _at all._

“Excuse you, asshole, my timing was perfect. You’re the one that hesitated every time!” 

“I’d rather get it right the first time than have to keep resetting!” Keith’s voice was getting higher, anger clear.

“Whatever, you’re just too busy waiting on permission from _Shiro_ to actually make a move!” 

Lance thought he heard Hunk gasp, but he was too busy staring Keith down to look away. It wasn’t easy for him to keep this up, every Omega drive within him said to look down, avert his gaze. Lance was not about to give in to his biology, not when Keith was being such a _dick._

“I don’t need Shiro’s permission for shit,” Keith stood up suddenly, the chair scraping the floor behind him. “But he is our leader, _Lance,_ so getting his all clear is the right call. Not like you, jumping the gun because you’re so desperate to be the star of the show.”

Lance’s eyes widened and the dishes in front of him clattered as he climbed to his feet as well, there was no way he was going to let Keith tower over him. 

“In the heat of the battle there’s no time for permission, _Keith,_ so maybe you should learn how to call shots on your own. I listened to my instincts and made the right call.”

“Oh yeah, like you have any kind of instincts on fighting,” Keith spat. 

This time Lance was positive he heard Hunk gasp, and wasn’t at all surprised when Shiro stood up, his voice heated when he said Keith’s name.

“I don’t need you to back me up Shiro, Keith thinks he’s such a bad ass, but he can’t stand that he’s so obviously wrong and I’m right.” 

The edges of Lance’s vision were white, his entire being telling him to back down and end the fight but there was no way Lance was about to give in.

Until the choice was taken out of his hands and Keith spoke again, the full weight of Alpha Command in his voice.

“Shut up Lance and sit back down.”

Before he could think, Lance’s knees gave out, the chair behind him rushing up to meet his ass as he fell. It was so sudden the breath was knocked out of him. 

Heat flooded his face and tears sprung to his eyes as everyone turned to look at him, shock written in every expression. 

“Lance, I’m so-“ Keith backpedaled, moving to reach across the table as if that would help in some way. 

Lance shook his head, looking down, trying to ignore the wetness on his cheeks. He could feel embarrassment burning up his chest and face, hot and heavy. 

No one moved as Lance took a deep breath and wiped his face, before he gathered his resolve and forced his body to fight the command.

He stood up slowly, eyes still on the floor, and without a word, left the dining room.

The second he was out of sight he picked up the pace, until he was practically running back to his room.

He locked the door the second he was there, stripping off his clothes and jumping into his shower. He kept the water fairly cold, his body still flushed from the heat of humiliation.

Hands down Lance’s favorite place to cry was the shower. It seemed so much less intrusive when he could just wash everything down the drain in one go. The cool water kept his eyes and cheeks from getting too puffy. The cascading flow covered the sound of his sobbing.

All in all, just a good place to bawl when he needed to. 

And right now, he definitely needed to.

_How dare Keith?_

Three years they’d been living on the ship and not _once_ had anyone used Alpha Command against him. 

Hell, it had been even more years since anyone had, Lance’s father being the last one – that time Lance had stolen his parent’s car to go joyriding. 

That had been justified and his dad had _still_ apologized afterwards.

You just didn’t _do_ that! 

Alpha Command was such a throwback to old mindsets, the idea that Omegas were meant to be bossed around and controlled. No one used it anymore, except parents with their kids. 

And during heats, from what Lance understood, but what was all consensual.

Or at least, it looked pretty consensual in the porn Lance had seen. 

It wasn’t like Lance had never fantasized about it. All Omegas did at one point or another. It was natural!

The idea of the person you were sharing a heat with having complete and utter control over you, their voice bending you to their will. Putting all of your trust in that person to take care of you, make you feel good. 

Lance shivered, despite his tears, and that brought him back to his situation.

Because the worst part of Keith Commanding him at the table, _in front of everyone,_ was how much he’d liked it.

Lance reached down slowly, touching softly against his hole, not at all surprised when he found himself wet and open.

Some sick, submissive Omega predisposition within himself had loved it. 

_Fuck._

Lance leaned his head back against the tiles and braced his feet more securely, before pushing his fingers deeper. His cock was hard, but he ignored it, choosing instead to pinch his nipples roughly with his other hand. 

He couldn’t help the shuddering breath that escaped him as he sank deeper onto his fingers, taking three easily. 

_Fucking Keith._

Lance moaned. 

_Fucking asshole._

Three fingers pressed, stretching against his rim. The hand at his chest scratched harshly, before sliding down his stomach to grasp his straining erection. 

He bit his lip, eyes closed, as he thought about the way Keith’s Command had flooded his body with heat, his vision whiting out, mind blank for just a moment as his adrenal gland forced his compliance. 

And he’d been fighting it then. How would it feel if Lance had wanted it?

 _On your knees, Lance._ Keith’s voice was so calm and clear in his head. 

Lance slid down the wall, knees hitting the tile floor, fingers sliding in and out of his sopping asshole. 

_Good boy._

Lance gasped, his orgasm slamming into him suddenly and without warning. His hole spasmed over and over, clenching around the fingers still inside of him while clear, sterile cum spilled over his hand. 

Lance panted, holding his hands under the spray until they were clean, before pulling himself back up and finishing his shower. 

Well, that was one way to stop crying, he supposed. 

Masturbation material aside, it didn’t change the fact that Keith had seriously crossed a line.

Of course, then Lance had immediately run back to his room and jerked off to thoughts of the Alpha, so maybe he had crossed a line too.

It was still Keith’s fault though. Lance never would have considered jerking it to visions of Keith if he hadn’t Alpha’d him like that.

Not that Lance had never thought about him like that. Just, like, not outside of his heat. Lance tried to make a point of not imagining his Alpha teammates in compromising positions, but well, his heat had come, and it had been kind of hard to avoid. 

Shiro was so strong and sexy and he smelled absolutely amazing, Lance wanted to bury himself in it. Plus, he was always so sweet to Lance and definitely went out of his way to assuage Lance’s Omega instincts with soft touches and kind words.

Then Hunk was everything Lance could ever want in a provider, he was so selfless and thoughtful and always made sure Lance was happy and taken care of. And he was so much bigger than Lance, it was hard not to imagine climbing him like a tree, rubbing his face against Hunk’s neck and purring.

But Keith, ugh, there was just something about him. He was so hard to read sometimes that it made Lance crave the moments they did have that much more. Watching him fight was like watching a ballet, beautifully cohesive movements blurring into a stunning dance. His whipcord body, sleek and muscular. Keith was coming into his own as a leader and Lance was so happy he got to be there to watch.

So, of course, in his heat induced delusions he’d imagined being gangbanged by all three of them at once.

But that was heat, so it didn’t count. 

_Normally,_ Lance didn’t fantasize about his teammates.

Until today.

When one of them had embarrassed the fuck out of him at the dining table.

He had serious problems.

Lance had just pulled on a pair of blue sweat pants before picking his towel back up, running it through his hair when there was a knock at the door.

He froze, turning towards the sound.

Really, it could have been any of them. He wasn’t sure who he hoped it was. 

Forcing himself to move, Lance opened the door to find Keith standing awkwardly in his hallway. 

“Hey,” he said, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Hey,” Lance replied, voice flat.

“Can I come in?” Keith asked, after an awkward amount of silence had passed.

Lance stepped backwards, saying nothing, and Keith walked into the room, looking around nervously.

Lance watched him, silent and annoyed. 

“Hey, so I just wanted to apologize,” Keith started but Lance cut him off.

“Save it.” 

Lance watched a flash of annoyance cross Keith’s face.

“Lance, please, just let me-“

“No!” His voice was louder than necessary in the small space, but he couldn’t help it.

Keith’s eyes were wide, and he help up his hands placatingly, “I never meant-“

“Oh, like I care what you meant,” Lance rolled his eyes and pushed past him, his voice high and breathy when he next spoke. “Oh, _Alpha,_ please tell me you’re sorry and everything’s gonna be okay, my little Omega heart needs to hear it!” 

He shot a glare at Keith, who looked stricken.

“I don’t need your half-assed apology,” Lance told him, raising his hands to shove Keith hard. “I’m not some _weak Omega_ that needs your approval.”

Lance pushed him again, and Keith took a step back to steady himself. Lance wasn’t sure where the anger was coming from, but now that Keith was here in his room, he couldn’t hold it inside. 

“You all think cause you can bark a Command at me and I have to obey it that I’m some pathetic, obedient Omega who you can boss around,” Lance pressed forward, shoving Keith’s chest once more until Keith had no choice but to sit on the bed, eyes large and round as he watched Lance. 

“Well I’m fucking not! I might not be able to take you one on one, but I can still take care of myself. I made the right fucking call today and you know it!”

Lance’s hands gripped both sides of Keith’s jacket, his chest heaving with ragged breaths as he stood over the Alpha, putting everything he had into being intimidating.

Keith, for his part, was frozen – his pupils dilated and his lips parted as he tried to manage Lance’s scent. 

And whoa, _Lance’s scent._

It was like nothing he’d ever produced, sharp and acrid, it was strong enough to bother even Lance. It was full of anger and fear and domination, every part of it said _stay back,_ which could only have been confusing to Keith as Lance had a firm hold on his jacket lapels, giving him no option to move.

Lance released him suddenly.

Letting go of Keith was the key to reeling in his scent and Lance stepped back until he could drop down into his desk chair.

They looked at each other then, both in varying degrees of shock.

“Lance…” Keith began, hesitating until he was sure Lance wouldn’t interrupt again. “No one thinks that.”

Lance huffed and rolled his eyes, running a hand over his neck, an attempt to cover his scent glands, if even just a little bit.

Today was just a day to embarrass himself, apparently. 

“I’m serious Lance, no one thinks less of you because you’re an Omega.” Keith pressed his hands against his chest beseechingly. “I don’t think less of you.”

Lance looked at him silently, his eyes saying what they were both thinking.

“I’m so sorry about earlier, that was such a dick move,” Keith said. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Cool, thanks. Are we done here?” Lance asked, looking towards the door.

“No, Lance, for real, do you really believe we think you’re pathetic?” 

Lance blushed. “Maybe not overtly, but you’re all Alphas. That’s just the way you think.”

“That’s not fair, Lance.” Exasperation bled into Keith’s voice. “Thinking all Alphas are power-tripping assholes is just the same as thinking all Omegas are weak.”

“Well then I guess we’re even, huh?” Lance threw back, still refusing to make eye contact. 

“Lance, if I thought you were weak I wouldn’t even be fighting with you. Ever.”

Lance looked up at that, confusion on his face as Keith continued.

“I only argue with you because you give as good as you get, it’s an even playing field. I would never argue with the others like I do with you.”

Keith flushed before saying. “You fight back so fiercely, I kind of forget you’re an Omega sometimes, which is why, ya know… the Alpha Command. I wasn’t thinking and I’m sorry.”

He looked Lance straight in the eyes then.

“For real,” Keith said.

Lance was quiet for a moment, considering everything Keith had spilled out to him. 

God, Keith was such an idiot. How did someone manage to say the wrong thing literally every time they opened their mouth? And why did Lance find it so endearing?

“So, you’re saying,” Lance began. “That you fight with me, because I’m good at it?”

“Yes!” The relief was evident in Keith’s tone. 

“So… you don’t actually want to argue, you just do it to wind me up?”

“Uhm, well, kind of,” Keith laced his fingers, looking away. “When you put it like that- I just… It’s fun. Arguing with you.“

“And you used Alpha Command, because you _forgot_ that I’m an Omega.” Lance stood up and walked towards the bed. An idea was forming in his head. A stupid one, but one Lance wanted to pursue anyway.

“I mean, forget isn’t the word I’m looking for,” Keith started, confusion spreading across his face as Lance made to grab his shoulders, pushing him back against the bed. 

“What is your deal, dude?” Lance asked bluntly. “Like, what’s wrong with you?”

Lance pressed until Keith’s back was flush with the mattress and he was able to straddle the Alpha’s waist. He could scent Keith’s bewilderment. 

“I don’t know,” Keith’s voice was slightly breathless. “What are you…”

“You’re a terrible Alpha,” Lance told him, swooping down to slide his nose along Keith’s neck, down into the hollow of his throat where his scent glands were pumping out a mix of intrigue and alarm. 

“I- Maybe, but I didn’t,” Keith moved to grab at Lance’s waist, and what may have originally been a move to push him off turned into a pull down against his own body. “Lance, why are you-“

“I need you to be calm,” Lance told him, and it was in an oddly soft voice that he’d never used around Keith before. “I need a calming Alpha scent, otherwise I’m going to punch you.” 

Keith scoffed, “Lance, I told you I’m sorry-”

“Yeah well, it was a really shit apology so I’m giving you a second chance,” Lance let himself relax a little more against the Alpha below him, pressing their stomachs together lightly before dropping his next bomb. “But if you can’t do this there are other Alphas on the ship, I’m sure Shiro-“

Keith growled and pulled Lance down closer.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Lance smiled to himself, laying down fully atop Keith, face against his neck.

Keith’s scent was quickly changing to something more soothing, the hot edginess seeping out and being replaced with cool calm.

“Much nicer,” Lance slurred slightly, relaxing fully. Tentatively Keith’s arm came up to wrap around his back.

“I… uh, didn’t take you for the scenting type,” Keith told him quietly. 

Lance hummed questioningly.

“Well, you… You always seem so in control of your dynamic, you never give into instinctual bullshit.” Keith paused, his voice so low Lance had to strain to hear it. “I would never have thought you were an Omega if I couldn’t smell it on you.”

“You’re doing it again,” Lance told him, rolling slightly so he was on his side, body still smooshed against Keith’s.

“Doing what?” Keith looked down at him slightly, trying to make eye contact. Lance ignored it and laid his head down against the shoulder underneath him.

“Being unintentionally offensive,” Lance said, and Keith stiffened.

“Wait, I’m not-“

Lance took pity and held up his hand. 

“I know you’re not, which is why I said unintentionally. But saying you couldn’t tell I’m an Omega outside of my scent. _No shit,_ Keith. That’s the only way you should be able to tell. Not cause I’m meeting some Omega stereotype you have built up in your head. Jeez.”

Lance sat up suddenly and looked at the man below him. “I know you’ve lived alone for a long time, and you probably haven’t spent much time with a pack, but you really gotta work on the way you interact with others. Not just me.”

 _”I’m trying,”_ Keith’s face was slightly pink and his frustration spilled into the air.

“I know,” Lance sympathized before laying back down, putting effort into making his own scent loving and sweet. “Which is why I’m doing this. You needed it.”

“Oh…” Keith relaxed again. “So, you don’t like…?”

“No, I do.”

“Do you do… this… with the others?” Keith’s voice was uncharacteristically shy.

It was Lance’s turn to blush, his thoughts returning to his earlier shower. He squirmed slightly, still aware of the wet looseness of his asshole. He hoped it wasn’t obvious in his scent. 

“Not really… I mean, not so intensely.”

Keith made a soft rumbling noise and Lance felt his blush burn hotter.

 _He doesn’t know,_ Lance told himself. _He doesn’t realize what that means._

“Can I kiss you?” Keith asked quietly.

Lance startled. _Or maybe he does know._

“Uhm, why?”

Keith snorted, and rolled slightly until he was able to make eye contact. Dark purple met bright blue and Lance froze, nervous.

“Because I like you? And maybe I’m reading into this, but I always heard scenting was kind of intimate? So I thought maybe you liked me too?”

_Caught._

“Well it doesn’t have to be intimate,” Lance said, looking away quickly. “I mean, that’s pretty old fashioned, I think.”

Keith made a face then, like he could see right through Lance. 

“So you don’t want me to kiss you?” He asked wryly.

“No,” Lance said. “Or I mean yes, uh- I _do,_ that is.”

Keith rolled further, until he was hovering over Lance who lay on his back. There was a look in his eyes that Lance had never seen directed at himself before. Bright and devious. 

_Wait, I thought I was in control here?_

Keith grinned, and Lance had to wonder if he’d spoken aloud. Keith’s sharp teeth reminded him of a something dangerous, like a wily fox. 

Lance was feeling more and more like a cornered rabbit the longer Keith looked at him.

“You sure?” Keith dipped down, nosing along Lance’s neck, all the way up to his scent glands. “You smell nervous.”

Keith pressed his closed mouth against the gland, firm and full and Lance couldn’t help the soft chirping that leaked out of his throat.

Keith hummed. “There we go.”

He pulled back slightly, ghosting his mouth along Lance’s jawline, until their lips were almost touching, so close Lance could feel heat on this mouth.

Keith waited, violet eyes intent, until Lance could no longer hold his gaze, and let his eyes close trustingly. 

That same rumbling Alpha noise, and then Keith was kissing him, slotting his mouth perfectly against Lance’s. 

Lance’s hands moved immediately to Keith’s hair, winding his fingers into the dark strands to hold Keith more securely against him as he bit down on the Alpha’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. 

Keith surged up, dipping his tongue into Lance’s mouth, tilting Lance’s face to give himself more control.

Lance let himself be kissed, no attempts at domination on his part. He melted against the bed, content to let Keith explore his mouth, enjoying the _soft, wet, warm_ sensations.

His brain went fuzzy, the groggy feeling of submission coursing through his system. His body felt like it was buzzing, and Lance had a brief moment of clarity to realize he was purring. 

Keith must have registered the sound as well because he was pulling away, pressing wet open mouthed kissed to Lance’s jaw and neck. 

“I thought Omegas only purr during heat,” Keith’s voice was thick and raspy, and it went straight to Lance’s cock.

He shuddered slightly and tried to ignore the warmth he could feel on his cheeks. 

“Usually,” Lance bit his lip, eyes still closed. “But sometimes it happens… When I’m really happy.”

Keith unleashed a fierce growl at those words, and Lance’s eyes popped open in shock, looking over to find the Alpha watching him intently. 

“Sorry,” Keith said, though he looked anything but. “You just…” He leaned forward, burying his face into Lance’s neck, nipping with sharp teeth.

Lance felt his purr before he heard it and could barely contain a pout when Keith pulled away again. 

“I _am_ sorry for earlier, Lance.” Keith’s fingers slid slowly up Lance’s neck, pressing just a touch firmer over his scent glands. He pushed gently on Lance’s face until Lance had no choice but to look at him directly.

“I do respect you – as a Paladin and as an Omega. We all do.”

Lance watched him intently, searching for any hint of a lie in his face. Finding nothing but open honesty, he nodded. 

“I accept your apology,” he said, trying to imbue his forgiveness into his scent. “The next time you try to Alpha me, maybe don’t do it in front of our whole team, hmm?” 

Keith looked at him, shock and questioning and a hint of heat written across his face. 

“Next time?”

Lance blushed and looked away, annoyed. “Don’t tell me all this making out was just your way of apologizing?”

Keith huffed a disbelieving laugh, “Uh, no, this isn’t how I normally apologize.”

Lance looked back, perfect eye brow arched. “Well good. The next time you Command me to do something I better have a lot less clothes on.”

“Oh my God,” Keith choked, torn between laughter and incredulity. 

“I’m serious!” Lance tried to say sternly, but amusement was evident in his tone. “My safe word is Voltron, so remember that!”

“No, not Voltron, anything else,” Keith was giggling now, shaking slightly against Lance.

“Blue Lion?” Lance tried, faux consideration on his face.

Keith snorted. “That’s better but still weird.”

“Well, we’ll figure it out,” Lance smiled warmly, his hands moving to settle on Keith’s shoulders.

“Yeah, we will.”

Lance smiled to himself as Keith leaned in to continue scenting him. 

Being the only Omega on the ship wasn’t _too_ bad really.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Keith proceeds to Alpha Command Lance all over the ship when no one is looking and Lance is a horny mess for the rest of his days.
> 
> [come say hi to me on my tumblr :)](http://thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
